The Hero King's Daughter
by maribow
Summary: The hero king has a daughter who can be handful..


"Once again, the hero king's daughter, is nowhere to be found. She's always wandering off, or going on "adventures," as she likes to call it. " said Jasper to Walter's statue in Bowerstone. "But, I suppose I don't need to address her as "the hero king's daughter to you, Walter," He laughed, "you know all about her. I'm sure you're keeping a good eye on her from wherever you are."

Jasper sighed and looked up at the huge masculine statue. "Oh Walter, the kingdom does indeed miss you." He sighed once more and headed back to the castle to inform the king of his daughter's "adventuring."

Jasper came to find that the king was nowhere to found as well. He searched the entire castle two times before deciding to give up and take a break. He ventured on into the kitchen for something to drink and found little Charlotte sitting all alone in the corner.

"Charlotte, dear, I've been looking for you all day, where have you been? Are you alright? Where is your father?" Jasper asked curiously.

It was only then that he noticed her tears.

"Charlotte, what's the matter, dear?" She pointed to an open wound on her leg. It was gushing blood profusely. It looked to be an arrow wound. Jasper gasped and picked her up running with her into her chamber.

` "Charlotte, darling, what happened?" He asked while gently wrapping her leg up in bandages. and wiping the blood from her legs.

"I was walking through the woods with Zebri and a mercenary started chasing me, and he shot me," she exclaimed through the tears.

Jasper sighed, "Charlotte, child, what have I told you about wandering off on your own? You know that there is danger out there, and you need your father or I, or someone to be with you when you go off.

"I know Jasper, but I wanna be like daddy! I can't be like daddy if daddy's there. Daddy's daddy wasn't there!" Jasper chuckled at this.

` "Darling, your father wasn't eight years old when he started adventuring."

"What's going on in here?" Jasper and Charlotte turned to see the hero king standing before them. "Char, what happened? Aw, sweetheart, your leg.. " He looked to Jasper and then back at Charlotte for answers.

"Well sir, Miss Charlotte decided to go out adventuring again, and a mercenary chased after her."

"I'm sorry, daddy! I just wanted to be like you.." Charlotte said as she tilted her head down and started playing with her hair.

The king sighed, then walked over and lifted his daughter up in his strong arms. "Charlotte, you are like me. In many ways. And someday, I will be only living through you. You will be able to do the types of things I've had to do then. But not for a while, my dear. Enjoy your childhood." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and set her back down on her bed.

"Now, I have some things to look into in Aurora. Char, please be a good girl for me. And don't give Jasper too hard of a time." He looked at her sternly.

"I'll be good daddy. I promise." She said smiling up at the proud father.

"Thank you, love." He said as he walked out of the room.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at Charlotte, hands on his hips saying, "are you really going to be good, or are you just trying to please your father?"

"I'll be g-"

"Charlotte!" the king called.

` "Yes daddy?" she asked sweetly.

"How would you like to come to Aurora with me this time? You and Zebri?" He asked smiling and knowing the answer already.

"Oh really? Really, Zeb and I can come, daddy?" she exclaimed.

"Of course darling, come along if you'd like. You too Jasper, if you wish."

"Oh no thank you sir, I have things to get in order here." Jasper said, turning to leave the room.

"Jasper?" The king called back.

"Yes sir?"

"Thanks for taking care of Charlotte all the time, and keeping her out of trouble.. Well the best you can," they both laughed, "And taking care of me." The king finished a bit awkwardly. Jasper was shocked.

"Well of course sir, you know I am always at yours and the princesses service." He said, meaning every word of it.

The king just smiled and then walked went on his way to Aurora with Charlotte and Zebri, thinking all the way there how much he really did appreciate Jasper.


End file.
